1. Technical Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method for recognizing a user gesture. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus including a proximity sensor and a method of recognizing a user gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various electronic apparatuses provide a touch panel in order to allow a user to more easily perform a user manipulation. That is, a user may control an electronic apparatus easily through a touch input.
Specifically, not only small-scale electronic apparatuses such as a remote controller and a mobile phone but also large-scale electronic apparatuses such as a television and a notebook PC generally provide a touch panel, and a user may input a user command to control such electronic apparatuses through a touch input.
However, when the touch panel of an electronic apparatus is too small or when a user tries to control an electronic apparatus using only one hand, a touch trace which is not intended by the user may be inadvertently input.
For example, unlike a user's intention to input a touch trace in a longitudinal direction, a touch trace of a curved line may be input according to a direction in which the user grips an electronic apparatus. Consequently, the electronic apparatus may react in a way which is different from what the user intended, and an event may occur accordingly.
Therefore, a technology is required for allowing a user to correct the user's touch input when the touch input is not input as the user intended.